The present invention relates, in general, to transport mechanisms and, more particularly, to mechanisms for transporting materials used in manufacturing semiconductor devices.
An important aspect in manufacturing semiconductor devices is transporting components from a holding area to the semiconductor device during the assembly process. For example, a step in the assembly of Ball Grid Array (BGA) packages involves moving flux from a reservoir to the bond pads of the BGA package. Another assembly step involves moving solder balls from a bin and placing them on the bond pads.
Typically, each design of a BGA package requires a dedicated transport tool for moving flux from the reservoir to bond pad locations formed on a substrate. Different package designs can have distinct pitch dimensions or separations between bond pad locations. In addition, different package designs can have a differing number of bond pads. Thus, a dedicated transport tool is required for each BGA package design. Similarly, each BGA package design requires a dedicated transport tool for moving solder balls from the bin to bond pad locations. Thus, different transport tools are needed to handle substrates having variations in pitch dimensions between bond pad locations as well as substrates having differing numbers of bond pads.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus for transporting flux, solder balls, or other components that are inexpensive and reduce cycle time. It would be of further advantage for the transport tool to facilitate automation of the package assembly process and be easily changeable to accommodate new BGA package designs.